A Date
by Xrross
Summary: Yuuya Kizami. One of the most kind, handsome, and charming men at Byakudan Senior High school. So when Tohko Kirisaki gets a date with him, she can hardly believe her luck! But someone else hears about the date, and he's... not as happy about it as Tohko. Semi AU, no heavenly host. YuuyaxTohko, one-sided KaixTohko.


_Come on Tohko! How hard can it be! Just walk up to him and ask if he's doing anything after school! Simple!_

Tohko Kirisaki told that to herself for the fifth time as she hid behind the back of the tacky old equipment shed. There, all the way across the field, was Yuuya Kizami. He wasn't doing much, just standing under a tree, watching everyone else playing and going about their business. As usual, he was going against the school rules and wearing his uniform in a way that suggested he was deliberately trying to annoy the teachers. His blazer, instead of being worn, was slung over his shoulder. His sleeves were rolled up, and he'd even partly unbuttoned it, showing off some of his well-defined torso. The silver chain hooked onto his trousers seemed to gleam in the sunshine. His black hair fell in front of his grey eyes, eyes so mysterious, so captivating. Looking at him, it was no wonder that he'd caught the attention of the majority of the female students. Suddenly, his gaze drifted in the direction of Tohko, who quickly ducked back into the shadows.

"That was close! Imagine what he'd think if he knew I was spying on him," Tohko said. "I shouldn't risk it, maybe I should just... No!" She slapped herself mentally. "I can't back down! If I do I'll never have the courage to get this far again! Besides... imagine what will happen if I don't..."

(Two hours earlier)

Tohko took a deep breath as she stood outside class 2-4. She'd been putting it off for far too long. It was time to ask his best friend. Tohko looked around for him, until she finally found the boy she was looking for. "Kurosaki!" She called out.

Kensuke Kurosaki was in the corner, talking to a few of his friends. Hearing his name being called, he said goodbye to his friends and went over to Tohko. "Hey Kirisaki! What's up?" He asked. "Quick question," Tohko said. "Is Yuuya seeing anyone?" Kurosaki's grin turned into a puzzled frown. "No, I'm pretty sure he's single. Why?" Kensuke asked. "Heh... I guess I have my sights set on him I guess," Tohko said with a slight blush on her face. Kurosaki's frown turned back into a smile at those words. "Really? That's great! Oh, but..." he trailed off, his grin faltering. "What?" Tohko asked, worried. "Kizami isn't a particularly... social individual," Kurosaki said. "Going out with him might not be that fun for you." Tohko shook her head. "But I hear that despite his obvious popularity with the ladies, he hasn't so much as touched anyone," she insisted. "Isn't that a bad thing?" Kensuke replied. "Not really. It gives him a nice clean image," Tohko finished.

"Well, I'll definitely be rooting for you!" Kurosaki said, his grin having returned. "So! When are you going to ask him out?" Tohko's eyes widened dramatically as he said that. "W-What!? I can't just-" She protested but Kurosaki cut her off. "I know! It's lunch after next period. You can ask him then!" Then, a sly smirk appeared on his face. "If you don't, I'll tell the whole class that you like him!" Tohko nearly fainted when she heard that. "You can't do that! It would destroy our friendship!" She yelled at him. At that moment, the bell signalling the start of the last period before lunch rang. "Well, you've got one hour to make your decision. Good luck!" Kurosaki said as he walked out, winking at Tohko.

(Present)

 _Well Tohko! It's now or never! Besides, even if I don't tell him now, Kurosaki will tell the whole class..._

Taking a deep breath, Tohko stepped out of the shadows and forced herself to move. Her limbs moved in a stiff, robotic like fashion, thus attracting a few confused stares.

 _Ignore them! Focus on Yuuya!_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she made it to the other side of the field. Yuuya didn't seem to have noticed her, and just continued observing everyone else, his face completely blank. Tohko fixed up her uniform a little, let her hand against the tree in an attempt to look cool and collected, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Hello Kirisaki," Yuuya said before she could get a word out. Tohko's hand slipped of the tree in surprise, and she almost fell over. When she got her footing back, she saw that Kizami hadn't moved one inch. In fact, the only indication that he'd noticed her was that fact that he'd spoken to her. Tohko quickly racked her brain, searching for a witty reply.

"O-Oh! Yuuya! I didn't see you here!" She managed to get out in a somewhat calm voice.

 _Seriously!? That's the best I can think of!_

"I saw you watching me from behind the equipment shed," he said, still not moving or showing any emotion. Tohko's face turned more red then her necktie when he said that.

 _He saw me!? What do I do now? Should I just come out with it?_

"I... errm... Are you doing anything... after school?" She sputtered. Finally, Yuuya turned and looked at Tohko. He took in her appearance; her flushed face, her shaking legs, how she was avoiding looking at his face, and a look of mild amusement appeared on his face.

"No..." he said, his interest rising. "Then would you... like to maybe... hang out?" Tohko said, her face burning. Yuuya's eyes widened slightly. Was she asking him out on a date?

 _Well, I'm not really doing anything else after school, except observe more people. What the heck. It could be interesting._

"Sure," he said. "Very well," Tohko sighed, a sad look on her face. "I understand. I'll just- Wait what!?" She exclaimed as she registered what he'd said. "You really want to..." She trailed off put seeing the smirk Kizami was giving her.

 _God I could just melt right now!_

"Where do you plan to take me, hmm?" Yuuya asked, his smirk never once leaving his face. "Well, I know this neat little... cafe that we could to. And after that we could go to... the park..." she nervously said, hoping that her plans didn't sound to boring and cliche. At that moment, the bell signalling the end of lunch ring, and the students started to enter the school building. "Sounds fine to me. Meet you at the gates after school," Yuuya said. With that, he walked off, leaving Tohko speechless behind him. And she wasn't the only one...

(Fifty seconds later)

"Yuuya has a date!" Tomohiro Ohkawa yelled as he stood panting like he'd just run a marathon. Kai Shimada raised his eyebrows as he looked up from his porn magazine. The two were currently in a secluded corner of the library, hidden from prying eyes. Kai put down his magazine on the rest in front of him and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small flask of liquor. He drank for few seconds, before giving Ohkawa a glare. "So? I don't care if the spacey basterd got hitched! In fact, I couldn't care less about anything to do with him! Come back when you have something I actually give a crap about!" With that, he once again raised the flask to his lips and drank deeply. "He's going out with Kirisaki!" Tomohiro cried out, desperate to prove his efforts hadn't been for nothing.

Kai's eyes widened to an almost comical size when he heard that, and spat out the liquor in his mouth, spraying his porno with a sticky brown liquid. But he couldn't care less about that now. "What?! Kirisaki has a date with that pathetic excuse of a man Kizami!" He roared at Ohkawa, who nodded in response. Fuming, Kai threw his flask out the open window, and shoved his desk aside, sending it crashing into the wall. Not caring about the noise he made, Shimada grabbed Tomohiro by his collar and lifted him into the air. "WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?" He screamed at the brown haired boy. "T-to a cafe! Then a p-park!" Ohkawa sputtered nervously. "WHEN!?" Kai yelled at him. "After school! At the gates!" Tomohiro quickly said, desperate to avoid his boss's wrath. Shimada growled menacingly.

 _How the hell did Kizami score a total babe like Kirisaki? She's mine! I swear he is so going to pay for this! And who's gonna say it'll stop there! Soon, he'll manage to get her in his bed! I can imagine him now, "Ha! I'm gonna get laid before you Shimada!"_

"I can't let this happen!" The furious redhead said as he dropped Ohkawa and made to leave the library. "Wait!" Ohkawa called. "What about our deal?" Shimada grumbled under his breath before reaching into pocket and pulling out a grey cartridge. "Here," he said, tossing the object at Tomohiro, who scrambled to get it. "Wow! The Ultimate Dating Sims Collection 3! I'm actually holding it in my hands!" He said, his eyes sparkling. Rolling his eyes, Kai turned and left Ohkawa to fawn over his new prize. He then dashed out of the library to think of a plan, rushing right past the deaf librarian who was reading a book.

(Two hours later)

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tohko was out her seat before the end of school bell even finished. She screeched to a halt in front of her locker, hastily opened it, tossed her books in, and slammed it shut again before running out the school.

 _I can't believe it! I've got a date with Yuuya! Calm down Tohko! I'm running pretty fast, so I'll probably be waiting awhile, but it'll be totally worth it!_

Yuuya stood outside the school, leaning against the gates. His last class had been an outside one, and he had already put his books away, so naturally he was one of the first students out. As he was waiting for Tohko, a he noticed a figure dash out of the school at an impressive speed. Yuuya looked on with interest as the figure turned and headed towards the gates, kicking up quite the dust cloud. However, his eyes widened when he realized the figure was heading towards him, not the gates. The person continued to run towards him, and then stopped a few feet short of crashing into him. The dusk cloud settled, revealing the runner to be Tohko, who was bend over with her hands on her knees, and panting like she could pass out at any second.

 _She's... eager,_ Yuuya thought as he walked over to his date. "Yuuya... you're... early..." Tohko said between breaths. "Not really," Yuuya replied. "The meeting time was after school. It is now after school. So technically, I'm exactly on time." Tohko smiled as he stood up straight, having caught her breath back. "Well, why don't we get going!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Sure. Come on. Tell me where this cafe is," Yuuya said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the gates. Blushing at the action, Tohko settled into his stride. "The cafe is just over here," she told him, leading him in the right direction, completely obvious to the fact that they were being watched...

Kai made sure that he was a reasonable distance from the couple, making sure that that they couldn't see him, but so he could keep an eyes on them. Just to be on the safe side though, he was wearing a large grey trench coat, a matching fedora hat, and sunglasses. Making sure nobody was looking at him, Kai took out his phone and dialled in a number.

"Alright, they've started moving," he said, his gaze never once leaving the couple in front of him. "Sure, but why do I have to help you stalk Yuuya and Kirisaki?" Ohkawa said from the other end of the line. The boy was watching his three classmates from an alley on the other side of the street. "You're the best I could get on such short notice!" Shimada yelled at him, attracting a few stares. "Just keep an eye on them and keep me updated!" Tomohiro winced at Kai's loud voice. "Got it," he sighed, as he walked out of the ally, his position allowing him to easily see were Yuuya and Tohko were going. Kai put his phone back in his pocket and smirked wickedly as his eyes bored into the back of his rival's head.

 _You've made such a big mistake Kizami. Kirisaki is MINE! I'll be the one taking her on her next date. It'll be my name she'll be screaming in pleasure one day! And you, heh... you'll be left all alone..._

"Here we are!" Tohko said coming to a stop outside a small building. Yuuya looked at the sign, then looked back at Tohko with his eyebrows raised. "Sakura's All Star Maid Cafe?" he questioned. Tohko blushed slightly. "Well, it's been an old favourite of mine! I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. And I still go every once in a while. Of course, we can go somewhere else if you want..." she said, looking down at the ground. "No," Yuuya sighed. "We're walked all the way here, might as well enjoy the reward." With that, he pushed open the door and and walked in. "Y-Yuuya! Wait up!" Tohko called out as she ran in after him.

"They've gone into a building," Ohkawa said as he watched the two enter the cafe. "What building?" Kai asked, looking around. Tomohiro checked the sign to make sure he wasn't seeing things before replying. "Ummm... it's called... Sakura's All Star Maid Cafe." There was silence at the end of other line before Shimada spoke. "Are you sure?" he asked, now standing in front of the building. "Definitely!" Ohkawa said. Kai continued to stare at the building in surprise.

 _A maid cafe. A freaking maid cafe. Which one of them suggested they go to a maid cafe!? I can't be seen in that building! It would completely wreak my image! But I need to find out what's going on in there... wait..._

Shimada turned around and sure enough, there was Ohkawa on the opposite side of the street. Grinning, Kai lifted his hand and beckoned him over.

(Inside the maid cafe)

"Welcome to Sakura's All Star Maid Cafe master!" Yuuya stared down in confusion at the perky young girl in front of him. She was around his age, maybe a few years younger. She had short, grey hair, and big blue eyes. She was wearing a typical black and white maid outfit. The two continued to stare at each other, the maid with a happy smile on her face, Yuuya with a puzzled frown on his, until Tohko spoke up. "Table for two please!" She asked. "Of course! Right this way mistress and master," the maid said as she led them to an empty table, Yuuya still wearing a puzzled look on his face. "My name is Ayame Ito*, and I'll be your maid for the remainder of your visit!"

A few moments after, Tomohiro burst through the door as if he'd just been pushed really hard. He was wearing an oversized trench coat, a fedora hat that keep slipping over his eyes, and sunglasses far too dark to be worn indoors. Instantly, a black haired maid dashed over to greet him. "Hello master, and welcome to Sakura's All Star..." She trailed off as she took in Ohkawa's odd appearance. "I uhh... Table for one please," he said, pushing the fedora hat up. "Of course!" The maid said, her happy smile having returned, and she said walked of to to him his table. Ohkawa adjusted his clothes, and looked behind him to see Kai standing out on the street, giving him a thumbs up. Tomohiro gulped nervously before following the maid.

After, pulling out their chairs for them, Ayame went to get them some drinks. "Well, Yuuya. What do think?" Tohko asked as the two sat down. Yuuya was still looking around, like he was still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "I've never been to a place that's so... colourful," he eventually said. "You've never been to a maid cafe before?" Tohko asked. She thought everyone had been to one at least once. "Never," he replied. "Didn't you ever go to one when you were little? With your family?" Tohko questioned. The second she said the word family, Yuuya immediately stiffened. He was leaning forward, so his bangs obscured his eyes, but his mouth was twisted into a tight grimace. "Don't ever say that word again," he told her, his voice completely emotionless. Tohko blinked, surprised by his words.

 _What's that all about? All I said was family? Although, I do remember hearing from Kurosaki that Yuuya had some family problems. I wonder what that's about..._

"Here's your drinks!" Ayame said cheerfully, bringing the two back from their thoughts. "Let me know when you're ready to order!" she said as she walked off. By now, Yuuya's mood had improved a bit. "Now that we've got that out of the way," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Tell me about what a maid cafe is."

(Later)

"Well? What are they doing?" Kai asked from outside the cafe, phone to his ear. "They're just talking Shimada," Ohkawa said as he watched the two from a nearby table. "Talking about what?" Kai demanded anxiously. "I'm not sure... Oh wait! Yuuya just chuckled. Maybe they're telling funny stories..." Tomohiro suggested. "Like hell they are!" Kai shouted, earning a few puzzled looks. "I bet that basterd just got one step closer to making Kirisaki his bitch and was gloating! I need to think of a way to stop this!" By now, Shimada was pacing around in circles, muttering to himself. Suddenly, Ohkawa's panicked voice came out of the phone. "Shimada! They're getting up! I think they're getting ready to leave! You need to hid!" Kai quickly scanned the area for a suitable place to hid. He soon found one, however, it wasn't very good for man who... cared about his appearance. But Yuuya was beginning to open the door, so Kai gulped and dashed forward.

"Bye! Hope you have a nice evening!" Ayame called out to the two as they left the cafe. "Well Yuuya? Wait did you think?" Tohko asked. "I'll admit. It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be," he said. Tohko smiled at his words. "Great! The park is nearby you know? Do you want to go for awhile?" She offered. Yuuya simply shrugged in response. "Sure. Why not," he said as he began walking off in the direction of the park. "H-Hey! Yuuya! Wait up!" Tohko called out as she ran after him.

A few seconds later, Ohkawa burst out the door. "Shimada! Shimada!" he called out. Unfortunately, there was nothing but a bin in the near area. "Oh no! Yuuya must have found him!" he cried, his voice racked with worry. Then slowly, a smile worked its way onto his face. "Oh well. At least there's no one to boss me around now." As soon as those words left his mouth, the lid on top of the bin flew off and an arm rose from it. Tomohiro let out a scream of terror as the arm grabbed him and pulled him into the bin. A few seconds later, he found himself pressed up against Kai's cheek.

"You fool. There will always be someone to boss around people like you!" Shimada growled as Ohkawa whimpered nervously. "Did you hear where they said they were going?" Kai asked. "Yeah. The park. So what? Don't we already know that?" Tomohiro asked. "This means that we have one last chance to end this! And I think I know how," Shimada said, a devious grin on his face. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go!" he said as he made to push his the lid off. However, he discovered that he could barely move his arm. "Move over you idiot!" he yelled at Ohkawa. "I'm trying!" the brown haired boy said as he tried to push himself away from his boss. The bin bounced around for a few seconds, then stood still as the two students considered their opinions. "If we can't get out, does this mean we don't have to continue the mission?" Tomohiro asked innocently. Suddenly, the bin toppled over onto its side as Ohkawa let out a cry of pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

(At the park)

Tohko and Yuuya were now walking down one of the many paths in the massive park. The path was mostly deserted, and a comfortable silence descended on the two. Tohko smiled as she took in the beautiful autumn air. "Isn't the park beautiful this time off year?" she asked her date. Yuuya looked around, observing the park, and just shrugged his shoulders. "It looks the same as it did last year," he said blankly.

 _Besides, I've seen more beautiful things,_ Yuuya thought as he remembered all the animals he'd tortured as a child, smiling as he did. However, he found that his thoughts begun to drift to the green haired girl beside him.

 _Much more beautiful..._

"Are you alright Yuuya?" Tohko asked. Yuuya snapped out of his daydream and realized that he'd been staring at her. He quickly turned his head in the opposite direction as, for a fraction of a second, the faintest hint of red appeared on his face. "I'm fine!" he quickly reassured her. Tohko blinked, confused, and was about to push the subject when something caught her eye. "Oh! An ice cream van!" she squealed excitedly. "We just ate. How can you be hungry?" Yuuya asked, secretly glad that for the interruption. "Guess I just have a real liking for sweets," Tohko said, blushing slightly. Sighing, Yuuya pulled out his wallet. "Fine then. You stay here. I'll get something," he said as he walked off. "W-Wait!" Tohko called out. But Yuuya either didn't hear her or was just flat out ignoring her, because he didn't turn back. Tohko sighed and sat down on a nearby bench next to some large bushes. "I didn't know Yuuya could be so stubborn. But it's really sweet of him," she said as she twiddled her thumbs. "Funny. When he was staring at me, I could have sworn he was blushing..."

Suddenly, without warning a pair of arms darted out from the bush next to her. Tohko didn't even have time to scream for help before one of the hands clamped itself over her mouth, and pulled her into the bushes. "I wouldn't advise struggling Kirisaki," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Looking over her shoulder, Tohko let out a gasp of surprise when she saw Kai Shimada with a satisfied smirk on his face, and for some reason, a banana peel in his hair. "After tonight, my dear, you won't even think the name Yuuya Kizami ever again..."

(With Yuuya)

"Thank you and have a great evening!" the ice cream man said as Yuuya walked away with two ice cream cones in his hands. He wasn't usually fond of sweet things, but he'd enough money, so might as well buy one for himself. Truth be told, he was just thankful to get away from Tohko.

 _What the hell was that just now? What's this strange feeling I get every time I think of her? Even now, my cheeks feel warm. What's wrong with me? Am I sick?_

"Hello Yuuya!" The sudden voice interrupted Yuuya's train of thought, and he looked down to see his classmate Tomohiro Ohkawa. He was wearing a trench coat several sizes too big for him, and his brown hair was soaked with tomato juice. "Greetings Ohkawa," Yuuya said. "What are you doing here, and what happened to your hair?" Ohkawa rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh nothing! Just spilled some juice on it that's all! Clumsy me! I came out to err... dry my hair! Yeah to dry it after I washed it!" he settled on. Yuuya's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't seem like you've done a very good job," he noted, looking at Tomohiro's now red hair. "What's going on?" he asked. Tomohiro gulped and racked his brain for a suitable excuse. "I... ummm... Oh! I should... have done a better job huh!" he said as he forced a smile on his face. Yuuya looked at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Well, nice meeting you. See you tomorrow," he said as he walked past. However, he felt something tugging on his arm, which was none other than Ohkawa digging his heels into the ground and pulling on Yuuya with all his might. Which wasn't a whole lot. "W-Wait! How about we talk for just a few more minutes!" he practically begged. Yuuya slowly turned to face him, and the glare he gave could have burned through solid steel. Whimpering, Tomohiro backed away slowly, then turned tail and sprinted as far away as possible. Yuuya turned away and started walking at a noticeably brisk pace. He could feel that something wasn't right...

(With Tohko and Kai)

"I'm going to let go of your mouth, and if you scream, you'll regret it. Badly," Kai warned as he uncovered Tohko's mouth. The girl was furious. "What the hell are you doing Shimada!" she yelled at him, resisting the urge to punch him and wipe that smug look off his face. "Why what do you think Kirisaki~?" Kai said in a sly stone of voice. "I'm here to save you from that worthless basterd, and give you a real man." Tohko couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A real man?! You!? You're anything but!" she said, not bothering to keep her voice down. "Yuuya is more of a man than you'll ever be!" Suddenly out of the blue, Shimada punched her. Hard. She couldn't even let out a cry of pain, since Kai quickly covered her mouth again. "Don't piss me off Kirisaki. You're real precious to me, but I won't hesitate to put you in your place," he said, look of anger on his face. However, it was quickly replaced by one of... lust. "Don't worry, you'll respect me after we do some, shall we say... bonding," he said as his hand slowly travelled up her skirt. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle... at least... I'll try to be..."

"Hey." The two froze at the sudden voice and looked up to see Yuuya standing over them with two ice cream cones in his hands. His gaze was focused squarely on Shimada, and if looks could kill, Kai would have already been killed several times over. Tohko instantly smiled upon seeing her date, here to save her like a knight saving a princess. Shimada's expression was priceless. His jaw was completely slack, and his eyes were on the verge of popping out. The two rivals continued staring at each other, no one saying anything, until Kai regained some of his composure and stood up, trying not seem intimidated.

"What the hell do you want?" he said, making himself as tall as possible. Which isn't very useful against someone several inches taller than you. "Can't you see that me and Kirisaki are busy? Just walk away and nobody gets hurt..." Yuuya continued staring at Kai as if he hadn't heard him. "Oi! You gonna say something?" Shimada yelled in Yuuya face. Then, without warning, Yuuya jammed the ice cream cones in Kai's eyes. As the red head automatically brought his hands up, Yuuya threw a single, savage punch to Kai's chin, senting him flying out of the bushes and falling onto the concrete path, where he lay, groaning. Yuuya stood still for a few seconds, watching Kai's still form, before turning to Tohko.

"Kirisaki, are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of worry. Tohko just sat there, looking at Shimada, then Yuuya. "I said, are you alright?" Yuuya asked again. "Did he hu-!" He was cut by Tohko leaping to her feet and crashing her lips against his, taking him by complete surprise. However, he quickly got over the shock and started kissing her back. This strange sensation he was feeling... Yuuya wasn't sure what it was, but he sure enjoyed it. Tohko, on the other hand, was jumping with joy on the inside.

 _I can't believe it! I'm kissing Yuuya! And he's kissing back! What should I do! What if I'm a bad kisser? Calm down! Just... keep doing what you're doing..._

The two continued like this for a while, before eventually they broke apart, both panting heavily. "What do you say we... do this again sometime?" Yuuya said, his face flushed. Tohko's cheeks practically set on fire when he said that. "I-I would... like that... a lot," she managed to get out. Yuuya chuckled as he gazed into her eyes, and might have kissed her again if Kai hadn't let out a moan. "What do you suppose we do with him?" Tohko asked as Shimada slowly regained consciousness. Yuuya thought for a few seconds, before noticing something next to the bench, and a devilish look came into his eyes. "I have an idea..."

(Later)

 _...uhh... where the hell am I? Wh... What happened? And what's that awful smell?_

Kai woke up to find himself in a small, smelly space that was pitch black. He tried to move, but found that he barely even had the space to breathe. As he tried to figure out where he was, he couldn't help but think this whole situation seemed familiar. Then, the realization hit him, and he was furious.

"KIIIIZAAAAMIIIII!" Kai shouted as he unsuccessfully tried to push the lid off the trashcan he was trapped in. "THIS ISN'T OVER! I SWEAR THAT I'LL BEAT YOU ONE DAY! ONE DAY!" Suddenly, a light tapping sound caught his attention. "S-Shimada?" a familiar voice called nervously. Kai instantly grinned. "Ohkawa! Excellent! Quickly, help me out of here!" he yelled to his brown haired companion. For a few seconds there was silence. Then, Kai toppled over as the bin was pushed over onto its side. "Oww!" The bin then started slowly rolling uphill. "Ohkawa! Oi! Where are you taking me?" Shimada asked. No response. Then, he stopped moving, and Shimada let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now get me out of- AAAARRRGGHHHH!" he screamed as he was pushed down a steep slope, crashing into several rocks on his way down.

Ohkawa watched from the top of a small hill as he watched his boss roll away, screaming and cursing. "I never really liked him anyway," he said as he turned his back and walked off.

A/N

And that's the end of that! Finally! I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile now. Sorry it took so long to write (although that's largely due to me accidentally deleting the story once!). But overall, I'm satisfied. I'm sorry if the romance between Kizami and Tohko seemed rushed, it's just that I've never done this type of story before. For anyone wondering, Kizami is mostly referred to as Yuuya because both Tohko and Ohkawa call him that, so I thought it would be appropriate. Also, I'll be starting chapter 7 of _Redemption_ soon. Keep an eye on that! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Bye!

I own nothing except for the story, Sakura's All Star Maid Cafe, and, sadly, The Ultimate Dating Sims Collection 3.

*Can anyone guess where I got that name from? I know this character shouldn't be this old yet but it's a fanfiction!

A/N


End file.
